Love and Death
by The Happy Hunter
Summary: This story tells a tale of romance and mystery!() This story got a little more thicker had to turn it R.
1. The Letter of Misfortune

"Ronald Weasley! Get down here now!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from the bottom of the stairs.  
"What mom?"Ron yelled from his bedroom door.  
"Get down here now! Don't make me come up there!"Mrs. Weasley screamed heading for the kitchen.  
"Fine! Hold on Harry." Ron said putting down the Two-Way Mirror.  
"What mom I was on the phone with Harry."  
"A letter came for you in the mail. It says urgent on it."Mrs. Weasley says handing him a vanilla envelope.  
Ron started to leave," Well you going to open it?"Mrs. Weasley asked from behind him.  
"When I get to my room."Ron said walking out of the kitchen and heading for the stairs.  
"Fine then I don't care!"Mrs. Weasley mumbled going back to cleaning the kitchen.  
  
Ron entered the room and picked up the mirror,"Harry call ya back."  
"Okay."Harry said and Ron's mirror went black.  
Slowly Ron looked around the room and found nothing out of the normal.So he opened the letter to see handwritting he never seen before.  
  
Dear Ronald Weasley,  
  
I am most regretfully sorry to tell you that your dear friend, Rubeus Hagrid was regretfully found in a ditch with a spike collar around his neck. Supposedly hung himself by the collar and drown to death when the ditch filled with water.I am writing to you to warn you of a terrible fate that will be fall upon you if you return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I warn you that you should not go back to that school. If you tell anyone about this note I will have to do some unkindly things to you and everyone around you.Now I have warned you and this letter will burn after you finsh reading it.  
  
Sign,  
Your Friend P.S. Don't tell anyone or else!  
  
Ron sat and took all of this in while the letter burnt into flames. Slowly he reached for the Two-Way Mirror but stop just before he touched it, the last words still running through his head; Or Else.  
"What is there to fear?"Ron said picking up the mirror.  
Just as he was about to ask for Harry, Harry appeared on the screen,"Ron something is going on and the Dursley's are dying!"  
"What?!"Ron screamed thinking about the letter.  
Suddenly Harry started to choke on air and Ron's face turned to terror as Harry choked.  
"Harry! Don't die! I didn't tell anyone!"Ron screamed as he watched the face on Harry go from frightened to questioning.  
"Gotcha!" Harry yelled laughing.  
"Ha ha ha! Very funny! I take it you sent me the letter to right?"Ron asked in a sarcastic tone.  
"Letter? What letter?" Harry asked questioningly.  
"The one that says Hagrid is dead and if I go back to school or tell anyone I'm dead too."Ron said laughing at his own once paranoide self.  
"Ron I didn't send that."Harry said and a flash of lightening hit close to Ron's house.  
"But Hermione coould have sent it right?"Ron said studdering a little bit.  
"Hermione has been really busy getting ready for school. Ya know how she is. "Her own words 'We're going into our nineth year we should be prepared by now' I don't see why she can't wait a little longer and just have fun."  
"Cause that wouldn't be her."Ron said smiling.  
Suddenly there was a crash down bellow and Mrs. Weasley screamed.  
"Harry I gotta go something is up with my mum." Ron said dropping his mirror and running for the door.  
  
Ron walked into the kitchen to see his dad on the floor with a spike collar in his hand and his mum in the corner crying as she looked at the body of her husband.  
"Mom what happened? Why is dad on the floor?" Ron asked sliding to her side.  
"He had just come home and was telling me there was a collar on the mailbox and he went ot show me it when there was a loud bang of thunder and then he fell down and wouldn't get up.I thought he was just playing but the collar had slide into his throat cutting it open. He is dead isn't he?"  
Ron slowly walked over to his father and looked down at the blood soaked body,"Mum I think it is time you call someone.  
"Is he dead?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ron started to walk out of the room.  
Ron turned towards her and said," Call someone to pick up the body of your husband."  
Slowly Ron headed up to his room as the tears began to fall. 


	2. Changes

"Ron? Hello you in there?"  
"What? Oh hey Harry." Ron said looking up into Harry's green eyes.  
"You okay?"Harry asked sitting down on the couch next to Ron.  
"Yea I'll be," Ron stopped his sentence as a young witch in a tight robe and spike collar walked into the room.  
"Who is that?" Harry asked as he noticed her too.  
"Becca, my cusin from Durmstrang. I wonder what she is doing here?" Ron said starting to stand up.  
Slowly Becca made her way towards them her hips swaying as she walked," Ron, I'm so sorry." Becca hugged him and kissed his cheek," I wish I would be staying with you guys on a happier occasion but like I said I'm sorry."  
Harry began to walk away when Ron said," Harry your staying to aren't you?" Harry turned and looked at Ron," Umm it is up to your mum."  
"So your the Harry Ron told me all about." Harry shot Ron a look of confused anger.  
"Um I guess so."  
"Ron speaks rather highly of you, don't think I will be that generous."Becca said sounding more like a threat then a promise.  
"Well maybe if you got to know me you would." Harry said full of sarcasm.  
"Very well, I guess we will have to get to know eachother."  
"Guys I'm gonna go see if my mom is okay." Ron said fixin to walk away.  
"Ask her if I can spend the rest of summer here too." Harry yelled as he headed for the stairs.  
Ron slowly began to walk through the crowd before Ginny stopped him,"Mum said that she was not to be disturbed so don't go into the kitchen."  
"Okay Ginny." Ron said turning to head back to where Harry and Becca were standing but they were gone now.  
"Ginny have you seen Harry?" Ron asked looking at her again.  
"No, he walked off with Becca. He said something about showing her a spot somewhere."  
"Okay I'll see ya later." Ron began to walk for the front door but instead headed up towards his bedroom.  
  
"Com'on Becca!" Harry yelled as he ran into the woods.  
"Wait up Harry! My robe is coming off!" Becca screamed as her robe flew open revealing a navy blue sports bra.  
"So we're going swimming!"Harry said stopping just inside of the woods  
"Harry? Where are you?" Becca whispered.  
"BOOM!"Harry yelled.  
"That was not funny." Becca screamed.  
"Com'on lets get to the water." Harry said as a gnome ran by them.  
Slowly they crept towards the lake, as they did a soft moaning sound began.Becca looked at Harry. Slowly they looked through the space in between two bushes: Mrs. Weasley lay on a big blanket eating grapes from a bowl.  
"Molly?" Someone whispered from the side of the bush Harry and Becca were laying under.  
"I'm over here." Mrs. Weasley said standin up and straightening her dress.  
  
Ron looked out the window and sighed as he thought about the letter and everything that had happened in the last week: Hagrid died, his father died, and someone wanted him dead. Ron sighed again and was about to lay on his bed but something was already on it.  
"What is this?" Ron asked picking up the card and reading it: Ronald Weasley, I'm sorry about your dad it was a tragic incident but you brought it upon your self, hope your like the gift. sign, your friend.  
Ron picked up the gift and threw it into the corner when it hit the wall it howled.Slowly the present lit up in flames, Ron ran over and looked as a young puppy sat in the middle of all the ash. The puppy looked up with its red eyes and just watched Ron's every movement.Ron slowly ran a nervour hand over the puppy's blazing fur," I shall call you Blaze."Ron said with much happiness.  
Ron lifted the puppy on to the bed and slowly began to fall asleep, dreaming of happiness of the future.  
  
"Molly I've longed for you so long." The man moaned kissing Mrs. Weasley.  
"Oh Severus don't talk just kiss me!" Molly screamed pulling him down onto the blanket.  
Harry turned to Becca,"So much for our swim." Harry laughed and so did Becca.  
"Com'on lets go, I don't want to see my teacher get naked."Harry said smiling.  
Becca slowly slid out of the bush with Harry right behind her.  
Suddenly they hear,"Severus oh Severus!"  
Harry and Becca both laughed as they ran back to the house. 


	3. New Love

Harry and Becca enter the still lively living room and look about for Ron, but he is no where to be found.  
"Ron?" Harry said looking around the room of people.  
"Did he go up stairs?" Becca asked looking around too.  
"I'm not sure let's go look." Harry said grabbing her arm.  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell him about his mom and Snape."Becca said with concern in her eyes.  
"Yea your probably right."Harry said looking for someone to ask where Ron went.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione whispered as she peeked into the door.  
Ron lay on his bed little Blaze wrapped in his arms, a sound of breathing arose from both of them as they lay there.  
"Oh, I'm sorry for being late." Hermione said walking over to them slowly she petted the little puppy and went to kiss it but it moved its head and she accidentally kissed Ron.  
Hermione blushed in the dark for a couple of minutes and then heads for the door, half way there she heres a growl.Hermione turned to investigate the noise, when she noticed that the little red puppy was staring at her. Looking into her, seeing her soul not her outter self but inside where all her secrets lay and hide.Slowly Hermione walked towards the little thing soft mumbling words of comfort to it.  
"Hey little fella, it is okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Hermione whispered as she walked back towards it.  
Slowly she sat on the bed and the puppy came and lay between where she sat and where Ron lay.Hermione looked at Ron's chest as it continued to go up and down, and slowly Hermione was charmed by the rhythm of it. Slowly she lay onto the bed and laid her arm across Ron's chest with little Blaze softly glowing between them.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen door and sat at the table and began to think about her children and what they might do if she remarried. Slowly Molly stood up and walked out into the living room some guest had left already and other were just starting to nod off.  
"Mrs. Weasley, is it okay if I stay the rest of the summer with you and your family?" Harry asked standing up from the couch, where him and Becca had been laying.  
"Sure Harry," Mrs. Weasley looked at them, " Do you have your stuff?"  
"No but I can have it sent here tomorrow." Harry said taking Becca back into his arms and sitting down starring at the fire.  
'Young love.' Mrs. Weasley thought as she watched them just gaze into the fire.  
"Are you going to bed Aunt Molly?" Becca asked from the couch.  
"No, I think I will start breakfast."Molly said turning towards the kitchen.  
"Okay I will help."Becca said sliding up from the couch.  
"I will see ya in the mornin then, I'm going to bed." Harry said standing up and heading for the stairs  
  
Harry enter the darkened bedroom and slowly found his way to the guest bed in the corner.After taking off his glasses he slowly slipped into a great slip of easy pleasures.  
  
"Aunt Molly?" Becca asked turning from the sausage she was cooking.  
"Yes dear?" Molly answered from behind her where she was looking for the right cook book.  
"How do you know if your in love?" Becca asked flipping the sausage.  
A bookshelf ornament fell and broke,"What do you mean?"  
Becca took off the sausages and put them on a plate,"I mean how do you know?"  
"I'm sure what your asking."Molly said blushing pink.  
"Is love what you and Snape have?" Becca asked looking at her, Molly almost dropped the ornament again.  
"What are you talkin about?" Molly asked turning to look at her.  
"Oh com'on Aunt Molly. Me and Harry saw ,and heard by the way, you and Snape down at the creek." Molly blushed crimson.  
"Who else have you told?"Molly asked starting to look angry.  
" No one Aunt Molly. But is it love?" Becca asked.  
"Yes it is. I knew it was when he came to me and wept with over my dying husband.He held my hand and helped me through this ruff time."  
"Well what do you think of Harry?" Becca asked starting the eggs.  
Molly quickly turned around. Smiling,"Why?"  
"Because I like him alot. He is sweet and kind and just great all around."Becca said blushing.  
"That is so sweet and Harry is a great kid," Molly said taking over the eggs," Now go get some sleep before breakfast."  
"Okay. Thanks for helping me with that delemma, Aunt Molly." Becca went up and wrapped her arms around Molly,"And good luck with Mr. Snape."  
Molly blushed and whispered," Good luck getting Harry."  
Becca skipped out of the kitchen letting her hair down from the ponytail she had put it in and happily heading for the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
Slowly Harry arose from his bed and looked around, the sun was just rising and he could see somethings as the sun rose into the sky. Across the room Ron lay with Hermione wrapped around him, and a glowing little puppy in between them. Harry slowly crept towards the door but a loose floor board awoke the puppy and he came running towards Harry. Harry picked up the puppy and walked out the door into the hallway, slowly he made his way to the twins room and looked in on them. Both Fred and George were both asleep in their beds, and in the room next to theirs Ginny lay asleep and Becca lay reading a book but she didn't sense Harry presence as Harry opened the door and smiled at her. Quietly Harry headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley had nine plates set up for breakfast.  
"Umm Mrs. Weasley, why are there nine plates here?" Harry asked sitting down at the table.  
"Oh Harry, dear, I didn't know you came down. We're having some company for breakfast before we go shopping."Molly said turning around to look at him.  
"Mrs. Weasley, I have a question."Harry said looking at her standing there in a bright pink dress.  
"Oh if it is about me and Snape, we're not sure what is gonna happen with that."  
"Actually it was about Becca."Harrysaid blushing a little.  
"Oh well I think it is a brillant idea for you two to date."  
"What are you talking about?" Harry stammered.  
"Oh well I figured ya know. I mean Becca likes you and it is obvious you like her too." Harry blushed at this comment.  
"Do you think I should, ya know?"Harry asked a little nervous.  
"Yea I think you should." Molly said with a smile.  
"Now go wash up while I finsh the meal our guest will be arriving soon so get dressed."Molly said pushing him out of the kitchen.  
  
Ron slowly began to wake when he felt that someone was hugging him.  
"Mum what time is it."Ron said as he hugged her back.  
"What time is it pa?"Hermione asked hugging Ron back.  
"Hermione?" Ron said baffled that she was hugging onto him and laying in his bed.  
"Oh no! What time is it? Why wasn't I woken up? My parents must be upset that I didn't leave with them."  
"How long were you in my bed? Where is Blaze?"  
"The little puppy? It was laying with us last night."  
"You mean laying with me?"  
"Well I was gonna wake you but you two looked so peaceful that I couldn't do it.So I went to leave and your puppy growled at me, so I came and sat down with it petting it when I started to fall asleep."  
Harry walked into the room with little Blaze at his heel,"Oh the lovers are up." Harry said laughing at them.  
"Ha ha ha, how funny." Ron said looking at Hermione's reaction.  
"It was my fault I laid in his bed."Hermione said blushing.  
"Well com'on and get dressed."  
"Why?"Ron asked confused, Hermione stood up off the bed.  
"Because your mum has company coming over for breakfast."  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked sliding on a pair of jeans over his boxers.  
"I don't know who it is but she wants us dressed and down there to eat." Harry said leaving the room.  
"I wonder who it is? Umm Ron," Hermione looked at Ron,"Do you remenber anything about me?"  
Ron looked at her,"What do you mean?"  
"Well what are your emotions towards me?"  
Ron's mouth dropped,"Are you asking if I like you, like you?"  
"Well yea I guess I am."Hermione said blushing.  
"Well in that case yea I guess I do."  
Hermione smiled and ran over to him and kissed him, before she quickly ran out the door to get dressed.  
  
"Hey Becca."Harry said stepping into her door.  
"Yea Harry?"  
"Can you wake Ginny up and get dress and hurry down to breakfast."  
"Oh and be my girlfriend?"  
Becca was speachless, "Yes." was all she could say. 


	4. Breakfast

Hermione came running down the stairs," Mrs. Weasley?!"  
"Yes Hermione?"Mrs. Weasley said putting the sausage on a plate in the middle of the table.  
"Did my parents leave a note or something? Were they upset with me?"Hermione asked frantically.  
"No they didn't leave a note but they said that you could stay the rest of the summer here. Your stuff is already here." Mrs. Weasley said finishing placing food everywhere.  
"Okay, good."Hermione said calming down some, softly she sat down at the table.  
"So dear, what is going on between you and my son?"Mrs. Weasley asked with a giggle.  
"Oh! I guess we're dating."Hermione said blushing crimson with suprise.  
"Oh really. Wow it seems everyone is getting new boyfriends."Mrs. Weasley said giggling.  
Becca descended with Harry at her side.Together they walked into the kitchen and sat side by side.Becca was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black halter top. Becca's belly button piercing was showing. Harry wore a pair of bondage jeans and a black tshirt. Harry pointed his wand at Becca's hair 'presto duo'. Becca's hair pinned up itself and let a few strands of bangs fall along the side.  
"So who are you?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
"Oh I'm sorry," Becca said just coming to her sense that Hermione was there, the went for Harry," I'm Becca Weasley. Ron's cusin. And you are?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend."  
Ron walked in just at this comment and smiled as Becca and Harry's mouth dropped.  
"Your dating Ron?" Harry stammered.  
"Yea." Hermione said blushing as Ron sat next to her.  
"That's cool, I'm glad your with my cusin. I'm happy for ya. Harry is my new boy friend."  
Now it was time for Hermione and Ron's jaws to drop,"What?"  
"We just started going out."Harry said smiling.  
"Ya know what went we go shopping later on we need to split up let me get to know Hermione." Becca said smiling happily.  
  
"Yea. Kinda like a girl day. We'll meet back up afterwards." Hermione said biting into some toast.  
"Sounds good to me."Ron said kissing her on the cheek and biting into some toast too.  
Ginny walked down the stairs sleepily," Ginny you gonna go shopping with me and Hermione?" Becca asked happily.  
"Sure," Ginny said waking up ,"But I don't have any money."  
"Don't worry I will pay for ya."Becca said smiling.  
"Really? Okay!"Ginny said sitting down by Fred and George, who were still trying to get over the whole relationship things going on between the younger ones.  
"Okay now that everyone is here and we are still on relationship matter," Mrs. Weasley looked around she had everyones attention," Our guest is my new boyfriend."  
Harry and Becca both choked on their food.  
"What? Mum when did you get a new," the doorbell rang.  
"There he is everyone be on your best behavior." Mrs. Weasley said straightening her dress and walking towards the door.  
"I wonder who it is?" Ginny asked looking at Ron  
"Be prepared!" Becca and Harry whispered at the sametime, both of them laughed.  
Mrs. Weasley walked back into the kitchen with Snape standing behind her.  
"Children you know Severus." Molly annouced.  
Fred and George were about to excuse themselves but a look on Mrs. Weasley's face stopped them.Molly sat down and he sat next to her quickly she shoved a plat into his hand and started to pile it with food. Snape smiled," Molly I can hardly eat all of this."  
Mrs. Weasley giggled,"Well if you want we can't go for a swim?"  
Harry stood up and so did Becca, "May we be excused?" They said together.  
"Are you sure you don't want to eat more?"Molly asked smiling.  
"No, I'm done." Harry said.  
"Me too." Becca added.  
"Okay just be ready to go shopping in an hour." 


	5. Ginny's Secret

Ron and Hermione walk into Ron's room to see Harry and Becca laying on the guest bed with little Blaze playing with Crookshanks. Ron jumped on the bed and Hermione laid next him,"So why did you leave breakfast so fast?" Ron asked with a quizzical look.  
"Because we knew who your mom was dating." Harry said with a grotesque look.  
"We kinda saw them doing something at the pound." Becca said looking kinda pale.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she watched Becca turn pale.  
"Oh. I'm sorry I was letting my mind wander." Becca said closing her eyes and concentrating on her looks. There was a pop and she was back to her usually tan and black hair but now her eyes were a bright green, not her light brown.  
"Your a.....?"Hermione asked staring at her.  
"Metamorphmagus?"Becca said smiling.  
"Yea didn't I tell you she was?" Ron said to Hermione.  
"That not all she is," Ron said smiling,"Show'em please."  
Becca sighed and slowly changed into a white bengal tiger, the giant cat purred and rubbed against Harry.  
"That's nothing." Harry said smiling.  
"You mean you mastered it now?" Ron asked in a tone of awe.  
"Yea." Harry slowly turned into a graceful python, and quickly the giant snake wrapped around the tiger.Both (Harry and Becca) Turned back into humen form hugging in the bed.  
Hermione watched in amazement," Well since we have a snake and a tiger ...." Slowly Hermione turned into a marvelous red-tailed hawk. She flew around the room and landed on Ron's shoulder.  
"Well, we've seen everyone elses..." Ron quickly turned into a extravagant eagle.  
Ron and Hermione turned back and laid down just as Ginny walked in the room," You guys ready to go shopping?"  
"Sure. I have to stop by Gringotts." Harry said.  
"Are we taking floo powder?"Hermione asked kissing Ron.  
"Yea. Com'on let's go."Ginny said running down to wait for them.  
  
Twenty minutes later Ron and Harry were walking down Diagon Alley with little Blaze following really close to them.  
"So your okay with me dating Becca?" Harry asked walking into the new store with a huge snake in the front window.  
"Actually yea. I'm happy your with her it kinda completes the gang. What do you think about me dating Hermione?"  
"I think it is cool. She is like a sister to me and you better not hurt her." Harry said smiling.  
  
"So where ya from anyway? I never found out that." Hermione said walking into the jewelry store.  
"Oh I'm from Bulgaria." Becca said smiling at a very expensive necklace.  
"Nicole! Come here!" Ginny said running over to a girl with long black hair and green eyes.  
"Nicole, I want you to meet my cusin, Becca. And course you've met Hermione." Nicole smiled at them both.  
"Nicole is in her sixth year at Hogwarts."Ginny said smiling and wraping her arm around Nicole's shoulder.  
Nicole looked at Ginny," Hows your summer been?"  
"Great except my dad passed away. I missed you." The other two girls weren't paying attention now they were back to looking at the jewelry.  
"Think I could steal you for a little while?" Nicole asked looking at Becca and Hermione.  
"Sure let's go get some ice cream."Ginny said taking Nicole's hand.  
  
"So what should I get Becca?" Harry asked looking at a section of beautiful flowers.  
"How bout some of these?" Ron said picking up some bleeding hearts.  
"Ron those are bleeding heart. I don't think so. I will get her some roses and that will have to do." Harry said laughing and petting the little Blaze.  
Harry paid for the roses and walked out of the store with Ron and little Blaze behind them.  
"Ron! Harry!" Becca and Hermione came running towards them a diamond necklace around both their necks.  
"What is it?" Harry said looking at them.  
"We lost Ginny."Hermione said trying to catch her breath.  
"She couldn't go that far."Harry said handing Becca the roses, while Ron gave Hermione a pair of emerald daisy.  
"They are beautiful."Hermione and Becca said together.  
"See she probably just ran into a friend or something."  
"We've looked everywhere."  
"Well let's get some ice cream and she I'll show up there eventually." Ron said taking Hermione's hand in his own, Harry did the and started walking towards the ice cream shop.  
Just as the four walked into the ice cream shop they spotted Ginny. Ginny was sitting there kissing Nicole.  
"Ginny?" Ron managed to get out.  
"Oh." Was all she said before she kissed Nicole one more time and stood up.  
"You gonna write to me before we get back to school?"Nicole asked standing up too.  
Ginny ran over and wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck,"You know I will." Ginny kissed her passionately.  
"Bye baby." Nicole said skipping out of the shop.  
"Care to explain?" Ron said looking at her as if he didn't know her.  
"Actually no."Ginny said turning around.  
"How long has this been going on?" Becca asked with a smile.  
"About a year." Ginny said blushing.  
"What?!" Ron said shocked.  
"I'm so proud of you!" Becca said running over and giving Ginny a big hug.  
"What?!" Ron said again even more shocked.  
"Actually so am I." Harry said hugging Ginny too.  
"I've known about it the whole time so," Hermione said hugging Ginny too.  
"What you've known this whole time?"  
"Yea and I'm proud it lasted this long." Hermione said smiling.  
"How did you know?"Ron stammered.  
"I walked in on Ginny and Nicole making out on the couch." Hermione said blushing as much as Ginny was.  
"As long as your happy I guess I will be happy for ya too." Ron said hugging her too.  
  
This chapter was created just for my friend Nicole. I know it is for you always to be lying and sneaking around and I hope you know this too. Hope all enjoy what I have gotten so far! () But please review and let me know I have some great plans for this and the summer for Harry and them isn't over yet. 


	6. Unexpected Family

Ginny arrived first followed by Nicole, who Ginny had invited over for the rest of summer," Let's go ask my mum!"Ginny said taking Nicole's hand in hers again. Ron and Hermione were the next to arrive at the burrow, quickly followed by Harry and Becca. The four of them head to the kitchen for a bite to eat, when Ginny comes down the stairs,"Mums not in her room."  
Everyone hears a soft moan in the kitchen,"I think we found mum." Ron said with a smile.  
"Thats so gross." Becca said laughing.  
"Now I know where you get it from."Nicole said looking at Ginny.  
Ginny blushed a crimson,"Nicole you weren't complaining."  
"No my baby is perfect."Nicole said kissing Ginny on the lips," That reminds me I need to call my brother."  
"Who is your brother?" Ron and Harry asked looking at her.  
"Robert. Robert Jacobs."Nicole said smiling happily.  
"You mean the captain of the ravenclaw quidditch team?" Harry asked looking at her.  
"Yea that's him." Nicole said pretty happy about it.  
"Why is he a ravenclaw and your a gryffindor?"  
"I'm not sure. Ron can I use your Two-Way Mirror?"  
"Here use mine." Harry said pulling it out of his pocket.  
"Thanks Harry." Nicole said looking into the black surface,"Robert Jacobs!"  
A things came into view in the mirror. It seemed to be sitting on a desk or something cause they could see a computer.  
"Robert?" Nicole said to the mirror.  
A tall black boy picked up the mirror,"Yea? Oh hey Nicole." He said when he seen who it was.  
"Greg where is my brother?" Nicole as if this was no big thing.  
"Hold on we have to get dressed." Greg laughed and walked away from the mirror.  
"Who is that guy?" Ron asked confused.  
"He is in the slytherin house." Ginny said.  
"He is the slytherin captain too." Harry said shocked.  
"He is my brother's boyfriend." Nicole said as if it was normal.  
"What?" Everyone said in shock but Ginny her was more of just a question.  
"You told me he that way but when did he get a boyfriend?"Ginny asked looking at Nicole as if she'd been lied to.  
"During the beginning of summer."  
A tall white boy with brown hair tied back in a ponytail picked up the mirror,"You better have a good reason for me to get some clothes on." Robert said playing around.  
"You've had them off most of the summer." Robert blushed.  
"What did you want?" Robert asked as Greg wrapped a muscular arm around Robert.  
"Is mom home yet?" Nicole asked as if the two making out of the other side of the mirror was a normal thing. Ginny seemed to be the only one not effected by it.  
"Umm. No she isn't yet."Robert said pulling away from Greg's face to answer Nicole's question.  
"Hey why don't you and him quit kissing and com'on over here." Harry said.  
"Play some quidditch." Ron added.  
"Who is that?" Greg asked just before Robert could.  
"Ron and Harry."Ginny said kissing Nicole's cheek.  
"Sure I need some more practice. My firebolt is starting to get dusty." Robert said kissing Greg again.  
"Sure, I'll go too."Greg said kissing Robert.  
"Okay talk to you in a little bit."  
Just as Nicole was about to hang up there was a crash and Robert's mirror blacked out. 


	7. Family Crisis

Everyone stared at the completely black mirror,"Did anyone see that?" Nicole asked her voice dripping with fear.  
"The person watching from the corner?" Ginny said her voice sounding the same. "What are you talking about?"Harry asked.  
"Watch," Becca said taking the mirror," lastoe imagieo." Sure enough the last image was Robert with a look of fear on his face and a person in a cloak with it's wand pointed directly at Robert's mirror.  
"Oh my god!" Nicole said dropping to the floor crying.  
"Nicole don't get the wrong idea it could be nothing." Ginny said trying to lift her up.  
"No! Your wrong! I was warned not to come near this family or at least not Ron!" Nicole said crying.  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked confused.  
"I recieved a letter about a couple of days ago. It said if I came in contact with Ron bad things were going to happen to me and my family." Nicole said crying.  
"But, but,..." Becca went quiet.  
"I got one too!" Harry said a look of shock in his face.  
"Check on the Dursleys, make sure they are okay." Harry ran to the phone and dialed the phone number.  
He let the phone drop to the ground,"The number is disconnected."  
"They might not have paid the bill." Hermione said looking worried.  
"Not the Dursleys." Harry said falling down to the ground.  
"My mum!" Becca said thinking about how she had gotten a letter before she left to see them, she hadn't open the letter it was in her trunk.  
"Let's me see that mirror." Becca said snatching it from Nicole.  
"Martha Weasley!" Becca cried.  
The mirror cleared and there lay her mother on the ground in a puddle of blood.  
Becca cried and slid to the floor just as Mrs. Weasley walked into the room humming. Mrs. Weasley was about to say something when the fireplace lit up in green flames and two bodies came falling out of it.  
"Robert! Greg!" Nicole said running to them.  
They went to stand up and fell back down onto the floor.  
"Take it easy boys," Mrs. Weasley said running to their aid,"Ginny fetch them a blanket."  
Both Robert and Greg were still in boxers,"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked baffled by the appearence of the three new people in here house, two of which barely clothed.  
"My sister I guess was gonna ask you to stay the rest of summer with you and she had called me at our house and just as we went to get off, someone attacked us from behind.Glad we were in the living room." Robert said blushing as he remenbered what he was doing before they were attacked.  
Snape walked into the room and stopped when he saw Greg wrapped up in a blanket with Robert, Odd three of the quidditch captains sitting around in a room together, Snape thought. Then he saw the condition of Robert and Greg. (Both had bruises acrossed their faces and Robert had a mark on his neck, and Greg had one on his chest.)  
"What happened?" Snape asked shocked.  
Greg told this time since Greg was in his house (slytherin) and when he finished Becca cut in and told everyone what she saw in the mirror.At this Harry took her in his arms and held her close.Everyone went quiet for awhile before another body came tumbling out of the flames. Nicole was the first to start screaming, them Robert noticed the body and ran to it wrapping it in his arm.  
"No! This can't be! It mustn't be!" Robert yelled tears rolling down his cheek.  
Nicole ran to the body but as she got close enough to see the damage she fainted.Ginny ran to her and Greg ran to Robert who had also fallen over.Ron and everyone watched as the two tried to revive their lovers. The body of their mother lay bleeding from the gash in her throat.  
"Okay let's get them up to the guestroom and let them sleep some of it off, and someone call the Ministry of Magic." Snape said lifting Nicole up from the floor.  
  
"So? What is your connection with Robert?" Molly asked Greg.  
"Well...... he is my boyfriend." Greg said with a smile.  
"So I take it you to were in the middle of something when this whole thing happened?" Molly asked pouring him a cup of coffee.  
"Actually we were about to be but Nicole called through on the mirror and we decide to get dress and take call."  
"Oh. What is Robert's connection with Nicole?" Molly asked sitting down with her own cup of coffee.  
"Well he is her older brother. She looks up to him." Greg said sipping his coffee.  
"You mean she is into girls too?" Molly said interested.  
"Well, yea she is kinda with Ginny?" Greg said figuring she knew.  
"Oh really?" Molly said a little caught off guard.  
"Well yea. I thought you knew. Ginny is always going on about how understanding you are." Greg said taking advantage of this moment to add that in.  
"Does she?" Molly asked sitting down her coffee.  
Before Greg could answer Snape walked into the room," Greg go out please I need to talk to Molly alone." 


	8. Long Term Company

Greg got up taking his coffee,"I should check on Robert any way."  
"Molly we have a serious problem." Snape said sliding into the chair next to her.  
"What do you mean?" Molly asked looking concerned.  
"Eachone of those children's parents are dead."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Becca's mother was found laying in a puddle of blood in her living room." Snape said in sorrow.  
"What about Harry?"  
"The Dursleys?"  
"Yea?" Molly asked more concern.  
"They were hung and cut open from their chest, so all their organs fell onto their front yard."  
"What about Greg? What about Robert's father? Hermione's parents?"  
"Greg's dad was found strangled but he put up a fight before he died. And Robert's dad was found hanging from a bathroom stall.And Hermione's are still missing."  
"Oh my god! Who could have done such a thing?" Molly asked embrassing Severus.  
"I'm not sure Molly. I'm not sure."Snape said rubbing her back.  
  
Outside tears flooded Greg's eyes as he ran up stairs to tell the others. Greg entered the room and saw that Robert was awake laying in the bed still, Greg laid next to him.  
"Don't worry at least we can go home to my father he will keep us safe."Robert said rubbing Greg's back as he sobbed into Robert's chest.  
"No he won't!"Greg cried.  
Nicole looked at him and so did everyone else," We are all orphans!" Greg said crying.  
"What are you talking about?" Becca asked looking at him.  
Greg continued to dry into Robert's chest. Harry ran over to him and turned him around to face him," What do you mean we are orphans?"  
"Nicole and Robert's dad were found hung in a bathroom stall." Robert started to cry and Greg wrapped him into a hug.  
"And mine?" Becca asked.  
"Your mum was found in the living room dead. And Harry the Dursleys are dead to hung in their own front yard. Their guts spilled for all to see."  
"And what bout you and Hermione's?" Robert asked.  
"Hermione's parents are still missing, and my dad is dead found strangled." Greg said tear still sliding down his cheeks.  
Robert kissed him and wrapped him in his arms, just as Severus walked in the door, shocked that everyone was in someones arms. He coughed," Take it you know about your parents?" Snape said looking at them all.  
"Is it true?" Hermione stammered.  
"I'm afraid so." Molly said walking into the room and sitting at the foot of the bed where Ginny lay if Nicole's arms.  
"But I have only one question for you?"  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Well since I have so much space in here I was wandering if maybe you guys wouldn't mind staying here with me." Mollly said a little flushed.  
"I know everyone here seems to be in love with another person here. So ofcourse I'm not adopting you but I hope you will stay with me since all your family seems to have been ......"  
"Sure, I will stay." Greg said hugging closer to Robert.  
"I'm staying with you." Robert said kissing him.  
"I'm staying with my brother."Nicole said hugging onto Ginny  
"I'm staying here with you guys too." Harry said holding Becca.  
"Me too." Becca said rubbing Harry's knee.  
"I am too." Hermione said kissing Ron's chest.  
"Well I guess we are gonna have some long term company. Now all of you get some sleep."  
  
I owe this story to my boyfriend, Gregory D Quincy, my best friends Nicole R. Power, and Sara A. Egolf...... With out whom this story wouldn't be possible. Oh and I can't forget my new friend Vanilla Smoothie. And I'm really happy for the other people who read and review my story. And I do not take credit for any of the HP characters. 


	9. The Big Question

"Greg?" Robert said shaking him slightly.  
"Hmm?" Greg replied to the movement.  
Robert kissed him and stood up and stretched.Everyone had slept through the night and now the sun was begenning to rise in the east.Robert walked over and open the window that Crookshanks was laying in front of. The morning breeze felt so welcoming after the news of unfaithful deaths of everyones family. Robert wrapped his robe around him (their trunks had been brought to the burrow), and walked out the door into the hallway. The floor boards were cold under his bare feet as he walked down the stairs, slowly he looked into one of the rooms leading off the hall. Mrs. Weasley lay in a huge bed with Snape hugging her close, both of them asleep still. Robert quietly shut the door and continued down the stairs, Robert went to open the door when he heard soft crying from the living room.  
"Becca?" Robert said as he saw her sitting in front of the fire crying her little blue eyes out.  
"Oh. Did I wake you?" Becca said wiping away her tears from her eyes.  
"No, it was the sunlight. Beside I usually cook breakfast in the mornin." Robert said giving her a hand.  
"Oh. Can I help?" Becca said taking his hand and standing up off the rug.  
"Yea sure."Robert said smiling and changing his brown eyes into crystal bue ones.  
"Your a metamorphmagus too?" Becca said in awe.  
"Yea. So is my sister."  
"She is?" Becca asked a little puzzled.  
"Yea it runs in our family I guess." Robert said walking into the kitchen.  
"Thats cool. I'm one too." Becca said following him.  
"Really?" Robert asked turning around to see a little red head that looked like a Weasley, but she had those crystal blue eyes."  
"Yea really."Becca said turning her hair back to black and her eyes back to her original hazel.  
Robert laughed and pulled out a frying pan and a pack of sausages from the freezer," Cooko mino sausage."  
"Impressive," Becca said smiling from the table where she had pulled out a loaf of bread ," Slice en Dice Breado."  
The sausages finished and the eggs started cooking, the coffee brewed, and the muffins baked,"I think we made enough." Robert said smiling.  
Hermione and Nicole walked into the kitchen just as Becca started to set the table.  
"You guys have been busy." Hermione said looking at the feast.  
"It has only been five minutes." Becca said smiling setting down the plates.  
"That is less then what he usually cooks." Nicole said smiling.  
  
Hermione, Nicole, Becca, and Robert headed up stairs into the room and went to their lover. Slowly each one kissed their other and sure enough each one of them awoke with a smile.  
"Hey baby," Greg said kissing Robert again.  
"Hey beautiful." Ginny said hugging close to Nicole.  
"Hey gorgious." Harry said kissing Becca and pulling her close.  
"Mornin." Ron said pulling Hermione into a long kiss.  
"Ya know what we should do?" Hermione said as they all started walking down the stair.  
"Wake up, Aunt Molly?"Becca said with a smile.  
"Yea we should since she is like our new mother."Greg said with a smile.  
"Have a big breakfast and do some house work!" Robert said taking Greg's hand.  
"Yea! Make this place more like home!" Hermione said smiling.  
Everyone stopped in front of the room door.Ginny raised three fingers, one fell down, two fell down, and three fell down; everyone ran into the room and jumped on the bed.  
"Com'on mum!" Ron said and everyone jumped in on it.  
"Yea I made breakfast!" Robert said hugging her.  
"And I helped!" Becca added.  
"Okay. Let me get a robe on." Molly said pulling the blanket up some.  
Everyone quickly ran out of the room realizing that Molly and Snape were naked.  
"Eww I sat near him and he was naked!" Ron said sitting at the table.  
Everyone laughed just as Snape and Molly walked in and sat down in their matching robes. Everyone ate quietly, until the big questions had to be asked.  
"Molly? Umm are you going to be like our mother figure? Cause I don't want to go to a orphanage." Robert asked looking at her. 


	10. Getting Adjusted

Everyone sat in silence as Molly concided her answer. Slowly Molly let out a long sigh," How could I resist such a great group of kids."Molly said smiling a motherly smile.  
"Yay!" Everyone cheered digging into their food.  
"Wait," Greg said," does this make us kinda like brothers and sister?"  
Molly thought about it for a second,"No, I don't think so. I think we are more like a family of lovers."  
"Oh okay." Greg said kissing Robert.  
"I think this orders a toast." Snape said standing up as a wine glass appeared in front of everyone," Molly, love I know we haven't been together long but you have such a beautifully big family that I can't help but want to be in it."  
Molly gasped as Snape pulled out a silver ring with a gorgious sapphire in the middle," Will you marry me?"  
Molly gasped again," Oh Severus! Of course I will." Molly said hugging him.  
"In that case we toast to our new happy family!" Snape said raising his glass.  
Before anyone could drink the wine Molly smiled and it turned to orange juice.  
"Okay now that we have this all settled lets go get started on the house. Cleanio Disheo." Robert said standing up as the dishes started to clean themselves.  
  
"Okay lets do this right," Snape said pulling out his wand," accio trailers!"  
Just as the words were out of his mouth, three double wide trailers added on to the back the burrow each one on top of the other.  
"Okay now we have about six other rooms." Molly said smiling.  
"I want one on the top floor!" Hermione said.  
"I call the other stop one!" Becca said.  
"We call the second rooms!" Robert and Greg said together.  
"Okay then that leaves me and you on the bottom floor." Nicole said looking over at Harry.  
"Yea I guess so."Harry said alittle disappointed he was stuck with Nicole.  
"Well get started on your rooms while me and Severus go shopping for dinner. And we'll be looking forward to seeing what you've done with the rooms." Molly said hugging Severus as they walked out of the room.  
  
Becca quickly ran up the stairs with Hermione at her heels.  
"So how should we do this?" Becca asked looking around."  
Basically they had stairs going down in the middle of an empty room, "How about we share a room over on this side, and make a bathroom on the side."  
"Okay." Becca said starting to get to work.  
  
"Okay baby how should we do this?" Greg asked kissing Robert.  
"I say we just make a little room for the bathroom and just make this one big room. I mean we have nothing to hide." Robert said hugging him.  
"But what about when were... Ya know?"Greg asked kissing his neck from behind.  
"Easy we put up walls along the stairs and blocking their view of us. We'll make a door so that we can still use the stairs." Robert said kissing Greg one last time and getting to work.  
  
"Okay lets split this place in half. This half mine and that half yours."Nicole said pulling out her wand to put up a see through wall for boundrys.  
"Okay fine I want the left side of the room so the sun does rise into my room." Harry said doing the same thing.  
  
"Guys were home!" Molly yelled from the bottom of the stairs.Silence only greeted them.  
"Guys?!" Severus said putting down his bag of groceries.  
"They are probably very busy on their rooms." Molly said walking into the new part of the burrow.  
  
First area they entered was split in half, Severus and Molly entered the room to their right. It had been paint a baby blue and had a entertainment stand in it( Nicole had stolen from her house).Nicole had also taken the time to put in a cage for a beautiful barn owl, engraved into the cage was the name, Lucifer. It had a giant bed with curtains of silk around it. There was giant movie poster for Pirates of the Carribean, with Captain Sparrow (played by Johnny Dept) standing in the middle hold in a bottle of rum. There were two dresser and a wardrobe, all of which full of clothes. The room had another room going off from it, they open the door to find a bathroom. It had a hot tub sized bathtub with jets and three full length mirrors, a toilet sat in the corner.The bathroom sink had little make up around it. But the bathroom had its charm.  
  
Slowly they open the door to the room on their left. In this room lay a king size bed with satin sheets, walls of red with golden balls painted into background so they keep moving around. Next to the bed is a night stand and a small lamp.A giant cage over in the corner was engraved with the name, Hedwig. Inside it sat Harry's snowy owl. Harry's dresser was sitting acrossed from the door and to the side stood an oak door. In that oak door was a bathroom with a standing up shower, a full length mirror, sink and medicine cabinet, and toilet.  
  
Leaving these rooms they quickly climbed the stairs.after finally getting to the next flight of stairs they were greeted by an opened door. Severus entered the room, and the first thing he saw was a huge aquarium, holding a giant water demon evgraved in the bottom of the tank was the name Aqua. In the corner next to the tank sat a giant king size bed with navy blue satan sheets. Over behind the stairs sat a wardrobe and dresser and another aquarium with a python in it. At the bottom engraved in gold was the name Apollo. Snape quickly turned away from them and looked around for the boys' bathroom. Sure enough he found it over by their entertainment stand that almost touched the roof. Their entertainment stand had to speakers hooked to the side that were as tall as it was, it had a flat screen television in it, and a playstation2. Snape walked into the bath room and found an in-the-ground bathtub. A toilet over around the corner the added into it. and a sink and medicine cabinet on the other side of the tub.  
Snape walked out of the room and smiled at Molly, and they started their walk up stairs. Finally when they reached the top stairs they were greeted by two doors. They entered the one to the right. They walked straight into a room like none other so far encountered. This room was a crystal blue color with two queen size beds, a giant bookshelf, two little animal beds ( little Blaze and Crookshanks), a big poster of a dragon, a castle, and a little princess in the tower, and a rubby gem hanging from around the head board of on of the beds. They slowly walked from that room into the one acrossed the hall. This room was huge with fountain in the middle with and elf standing in the middle of the falling water, in the round part of the fountain swam little mermaids. Behind the fountain was to sinks and to medicine cabinets, to the side of the fountain were two doors. They slowly walked into the left one and inside was a bathtub and a toilets and a full length mirror, and a stand with a bunch of wild flowers tied together with a lavender ribbon.Across back into the other door they found a standing up shower and a toilet and a stand with a fresh bunch of roses tied together with a red ribbon.  
Just as Molly and Snape were about to leave the room the elf came alive and began to sing," Hey mom," came everyones' voice from the little elf," We finished our rooms as you can tell and now we are out at the lake but we will be back in a little bit. We can't wait for lunch we're starving. Well we love ya and thanks again for taking us in."  
"Well let's get them some lunch since they did do what we said." Snape said kissing Molly. 


	11. Another Baby

Everyone walked up the drive way, sloppying wet and covered in mudd,"What happened?" Molly asked looking at them.

"We got into a little argument about which room looks better." Ron explained.

"Well everyone else got to redo their room so why haven't you two?" Molly asked looking at Ron and Ginny.

"Well I'm gonna and..." Ron looked at Ginny.

"And I'm moving in with Nicole." Ginny added looking at Molly.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with your room?"Molly asked looking at her.

"Well you gonna need that room since it is close to your room." Ginny said looking at her mother.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked looking at all of them.

"Well your pregnant." Greg said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked looking at him.

"You are two days pregnant." Greg said looking at her belly.

"How do you know that?" Molly asked rubbing her belly.

"Well I'm kinda a psychic."Greg said hugging Robert.

"Okay. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that. Is there anything else with you children?"

"Well I'm a metamorphmagus." Becca said.

"So am I." Robert and Nicole said.

"We're also animagus." Everyone said together, and then they all laughed.

"Hold up?" Molly said looking at them,"What do you mean?"

"Well watch." Ron said turning into extravagant eagle, following his lead , Hermione changed into marvelous red-tailed hawk.

"And me," Harry started to say but turned into a graceful python, Becca followed his lead turning into white bengal tiger.

"Wow I'm shocked." Molly said looking at the four.

"Wait there are still more." Ginny said turning into a magical hippogriff, Nicole followed with a charming cheetah, Robert followed with a radiant macaw, and Greg finshed with a black jaguar with a emerald pendent around it's neck.

"Okay interesting." Molly said rubbing the hippogriff's head.

"Is there anything else?" Molly asked looking at the diamond around the tiger's neck

"Well we all have our own money." Harry said turning back into his normal self.

"Yea I could tell by your rooms." Molly said looking over the macaw.

"What do you mean? We got all our stuff from home."Robert said turning back.

"Yea well except some of our pets." Nicole said as she remenbered her new owl.

"And my water demon, and Robert's python." Greg said.

"Yea we have seen them." Severus said laughing.

"Since your like psychic, is it a boy or a girl?" Molly asked lookingat Greg.

Greg rubbed his hand over Molly stomach," It is going to be a little girl." Greg said smiling.

"Oh Severus." Molly cried kissing him.

Just has everyone started cheering a big horned owl flew onto the table.

"Oh I guess those would be our school letters." Harry said grabbing open and opening it.

Dear Harry Potter,

We at Hogwarts are happy to tell you that you may choose between these three new classes, we are now teaching : _Sex Ed _being taught by Professor Egolf, _Advance Potion _being taught by Pofessor Snape, and _Magical Herbs _being taught by Professor Weasley.

Harry stopped reading the letter out loud and everyone turned and looked at Mrs. Weasley," Professor Weasley?"

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you that. I'm teaching a class from now on."Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh so both my parents are teaching at school?" Ron asked looking at them.

"Well yea." Molly and Severus said together.

Please decide it you want to drop on of your following classes for one of the three.

_Transfiguration_

_Divination_

_Potions_

_Defens Against The Dark Arts_

_Charms_

_Herbology_

_Astronomy_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

Please send us your reply as soon as you have decided, only certain few have been given these choice, so please decide quickly. Thank you.

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

"I don't know if I can handle advance potions." Harry said looking at Snape.

"Well thats where I can help you." Becca said lifting a her own letter.

"How?" Harry asked confused.

"I am really good at potions."Becca said opening hers.

_Dear Becca Weasley,_

_I would be honored for you to join our school and as you will know you shall be in the Ravenclaw House, as you were in that house at your last school. Well you will have the same choices as them even though I'm expecting you to keep in your advanced Transfiguration and Advance potions. But welcome to Hogwarts and I will be waiting your reply._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

"Wow advanced trans. and advance potions." Harry said reading the note again.

"Yea I've had them for awhile." Becca said as if it is no big deal.

"I have those too." Robert said looking at the note,"And you in the same house as me."

Becca smiled," I won't be alone!"

"Naw I will introduce you to my friend Jack Grey. She is really cool."

"Okay cool."Becca said looking much happier.


	12. Arguement On The Train

"Com'on Becca we have to hurry." Harry said yelling at his mirror.

"Hold on! Me and Hermione are getting packed!" Becca screamed throwing her robes into her trunk.

"Check on Robert and Greg!" Hermione yelled picking up her cat and putting it in the basket.

"Okay bye!" Harry yelled pulling down a quidditch poster.

"Robert Jacobs or Greg Quincy!" Harry yelled packing the poster.

"You guys better be packing!" Harry yelled into the phone but he was only answered by a soft moan.

"God! You two brake it up and get ready for the train ride back to hogwarts!" Harry yelled just as Robert picked up the mirror.

"Whats up Harry?" Robert asked throwing on a t-shirt.

"Are you two getting packed?" Harry asked.

"Of course we are!" Robert said picking up his python.

"Well hurry up we have about five minutes."

"Okay! Make sure my sister is ready!" Robert said looking around his room.

"Okay bye!" Harry said blanking out.

"Hey baby get up!" Robert whispered kissing Greg.

"Already?" Greg asked sitting up in the bed.

"We need to get dressed now." Robert said throwing Greg a shirt.

Greg stood up exposing his full body, and walked over to the door and locked it. Greg walked over to the python and the water demon, quickly Greg dropped a rat in each cage. Quickly Robert and Greg packed their trunks rather quickly and headed for the front door.

"What took you so long?" Molly asked looking at them.

"Sorry fell asleep." Robert said quickly turning his hair black and putting it is a triple ponytail.

"Okay well lets go." Severus said picking up the two baskets with little Blaze and Crookshanks in them.

"Com'on Robert." Greg said running to a back room pushing his dolly as quick as he can.

"Wait up!" Robert said running behind him.

Suddenly a boy collided with him," Oh I'm sorry."

"It is okay."Robert said picking up Apollo.

"I like your snake." The boy said petting down the snakes spine.

"Thanks."Robert said kissing the snake.

"I'm Andy. Who are you?"

"I'm Robert. What year are you in?"

"Sixth." Andy said still rubbing the python.

"Same as me." Robert said smiling.

"I'm a Ravenclaw." Andy said smiling.

"So am I." Robert said smiling more.

"Wow. I haven't seen ya around before." Robert said pushing the snake back into his basket.

"Yea I guess we don't have many classes together but hey maybe that will change." Andy said smiling.

"Andy, what is taking you so long?" Max asked from inside the room.

"Hold on Max." Andy said turning towards his friend.

"Well I'll see ya around." Andy said but Robert was already gone.

"What took you so long?"Greg asked as Robert walked into the room.

"I met a sixth year in the hall." Robert said remenbering the talk.

"Oh really?" Greg asked kissing him."

"Yea his name is Andy."Robert said holding Greg close.

"Andy what?" Greg asked looking into Robert's eyes with a look of concern.

"I'm not sure of his last name but he is in my house." Robert said pulling away from Greg and picking up Apollo.

"Why the sudden urge to look at Apollo?" Greg said looking at him.

"Why can't I look at my snake?" Robert asked a little drawn back from what Greg was asking.

"Well you never seemed to have much interest in that snake while we were at the house." Greg said looking at Robert strangely.

"I don't what the hell your get at but I don't like it." Robert said standing up and walking out of the compartment with Apollo wrapping around his shoulders.

"LEAVE AND I HAVE TO GO TO THE FRONT ANY WAY!" Greg yelled as Robert stormed off down the train.

Robert stormed through the train looking for somewhere to sit. Most of the compartments were full, and if they weren't full they hadcouples in them. Just as Robert was about to give up hope of finding another compartment, a familiar voice said,"Robert are you okay?"

Robert turned just to see Andy holding a a macaw,"Yea I should be fine. I just got into an arguement with my boyfriend."

"Oh, you want to talk about it, maybe over a chocolate frog?" Andy as looking him over.

"That sounds good."Robert said walking into the compartment Andy and Max had been sitting in.


	13. Moonlight Swim

Robert entered into the Ravenclaw common room and walked straight for the boy dormitory, but before he got there a hand grabbed his arm," Robert what is going on? First you blow off Greg and now your blowing off what you promised me?" Becca said said looking into his brown eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked looking at her.

Becca didn't say anything just looked at him.

"I never blew off Greg! I never broke a promise to you either!" Robert yelled catching the attention of some second year student crowding around the fire.

"Greg came up to the front where all the perfects were and told us how you blew him off for someone else, I think he said his name was Andy." Robert's quickly turned to rage as he realized what happened.

"Robert you didn't really do that did you?" Becca asked concern running through her voice.

"No, Becca I didn't and Greg is just being an ass!" Robert yelled and the little second years ran to leave the common room.

"Okay follow me really quick." Robert said grabbing her handd and running to the porthole.

Robert and Becca quickly ran towards the Great Hall and they made it just in time for the feast but they missed everything except the feast. Robert waved to Greg but he just turned around. Then he saw Andy and Jack sitting next to eachother. Robert seize Becca's hand and ran towards them, sitting next to Andy and Becca sitting next to Jack.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Rob." Jack said looking at Becca.

"I want you to meet my friend, Becca Weasley." Robert said.

Jack looked at her and then over at Ron and Ginny,"You don't look like a Weasley." Jack said laughing,"So I take it your a Metamorphmagus like my buddy Robert."

"Yea I am." Becca said looking at Jack and changing her blue eyes to a emerald green.

"That is cool, I'm one too." Jack said changing her hair red making her look more like a Weasley then Becca.

"Where did Robert go?" Greg asked his face cold with rage.

"I'm not sure Greg." Becca said going back to chatting with Jack.

"Where is your brother?" Greg asked looking at Nicole.

"I'm not sure." Nicole said looking over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Thanks for nothing." Greg said turning around and storming back to the Slytherin table.

"Ginny I'm gonna go and find my brother." Nicole said standing up.

"We'll go too." Ginny said pulling at Hermione's sleeve.

"Okay thanks." Nicole said heading for the door.

"Andy, you wanna go swimming?" Robert asked walking over towards the lake in the summer moonlight.

"I don't have my swim suit on." Andy said walking next to him.

"Neither do I." Robert said removing his shirt.

Andy watched him as he quickly stripped to his boxers and dove into the lake. Andy followed his lead and dove in too. Robert swam towards the middle of the lake and just sat and relaxed there for a second before the giant squid picked him up and brought him back towards the shore.Robert slid out of the lake and '_accio towel_' and quickly dried himself off. Robert was about to pull on his shirt when Andy quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss. Hermione, Ginny, and Nicole all watched silently from the front oak doors. Greg walked up behind them and saw what they saw.


	14. Dealing With Problems

Greg quickly ran off down the hall. Becca moved just as he ran pasted her,"Whats wrong with you?" She asked concerned.

"I figured I was lucky to have a boyfriend like Robert but he is outside right now kissing some other guy!" Greg said running away from her.

"Umm Andy." Robert said," I can't do this. No I have a boyfriend."

Andy kissed him again and this angered Robert, "You come near me and I will hurt you! I'm not cheating on my boyfriend."

"He can't love you like I can." Andy said moving closer towards Robert.

"Get away from me now!" Robert yelled backing up.

Andy walked closer and yanked at the towel around Robert's waist. Robert's towel quickly fell revealing Robert's see-through boxers. Robert started to run for the castle enterance, just as he was in range to see the three girls a red beam hit him in the back.

"_Stupefy!_" All three girls screamed as Robert hit the ground, followed by the thud of another body hitting the ground.

"Ginny, Hermione go fetch some one." Nicole said running towards her brother.

Hermione and Ginny ran down the corridor and quickly ran into Greg, Harry, Becca, and Ron all talking together.

"Robert......Hurt.....Must......Help......Him...."Hermione said out of " Ginny added.

"What?! Where?!" Greg asked pulling up Hermione to eye level.

"Front.....Doors..... Nicole.....Is...With......Him!" Ginny said.

Greg dropped Hermione and started running down the hall, towards the front entrance. Nicole lay weeping over Robert as Greg came running down the stairs,"Nicole run and get Madam Pomfrey!" Greg said running to the side of his lover.

"Okay." Nicole said wiping a tear from her cheek.Greg looked over at the body of Andy he seemed to have a proud smile on his face.

"God, what happened?"Robert asked sitting up in the hospital bed.

Robert looked around and found a box of chocolates and a note.Robert picked up the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Baby,_

_I hope you are alright, they wouldn't let me stay in there with you but I visit every time I get a chance. You've missed like three of your classes already so hurry up and get better. _

_Luve ya,_

_Gregory D. Quincy_

Robert smiled and stood up before he realized he was still in his boxers. A first year girl was walking out and started giggling at the sight of his taz boxers.Madam Pomfrey came walking toards him with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Here is your schedule," She said leaving him to his way. Robert quickly ran to the Ravenclaw common room and ran for the boys' dormitory, quickly he grabbed his books and ran towards the _Transfiguration room._

"What took you so long to get here?"McGonagall asked when Robert entered the room.

"Sorry Professor I just got out of the hospital wing." Robert said looking into her cold eyes.

"Oh yea that is right I forgot. Please sit so we may continue."

Robert walked towards the back of the room. Becca was sitting with Jack and Everyone else was sitting with friends.Robert went to the last seat available right next to Andy.

"Well we meet again." Andy whisered.

"You mess with me and I will hurt you." Robert said picking up his book and opening.

"Well can I care your books to your next class?" Andy asked looking at him.

"Ya know I'm tired of you, _petrificus totalus_!" Andy's arm and legs snapped to his side and he fell onto the ground.

"Robert!" McGonagall screamed as she looked at him.

"Professor, that boy has been bothering me since the train ride here! I have right to defend myself!" Robert yelled storming out of the classroom with everyones attention.

"Ya know what I heard?" A fifth years girl was telling her friend.

"What did you find out now?" Her friend asked all excited and everything.

"Ya know the Ravenclaw quidditch captain?" The girl asked putting on some lipstick.

"You mean Robert?" The other girl said working on some eye liner.

"Yea, him. He went all berserk and fully braced that Andy that oe cute Andy kid."She said smiling at her reflection.

"You've got it all wrong!"Becca screamed punching the girl in the jaw.

"I never want to hear your making funny of my friends!" Becca screamed punching the girl again, this time the girls noise came in contact spilling out mad blood.

"I'm so sorry! Just don't hit me again!" The girl cried and with her friends help ran from the bathroom.

Becca stared into the mirror at the reflection herself and decide to quickly find Harry or someone for help.

"Harry!" Becca yelled as she saw him walking from the library.

"Hey baby." Harry said kissing her and then seeing the rage in her.

"Whats wrong?"Harry asked hugging her close.

"Rumors are spreading about Robert. Saying how he body braced Andy cause Andy wouldn't do anything with him." Becca said looking at Harry.

"Becca it will be okay. Robert can handle himself, if not then he is a big pussy." Harry said turning from her.

"What are you talking about?" Becca said not believing what she had heard.

"Like I said that fag can handle his own self! And if he can't he is a pussy!" Harry raged turning his back on her and walking away from her.

"YOUR NOT WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" Becca screamed running towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey Ron have you heard from Becca?" Harry asked flipping through his four inch essay for _Charms Class _.

"Nope, you should try to get a hold of her on the Two-Way Mirror." Ron suggested sticking his noise back into a quidditch book Harry got him over the summer.

Harry got off the sofa and ran to the boys' dormitory," Hi Hermione." Harry said just as he was about to go up the stairs, she came down the girls.

"YOU HAVE ALOTTA NERVES TO EVEN SAY HI TO ME!" Hermione screamed at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked catching a look from Ron.

"I THOUGHT YOU AND ROBERT WERE FRIENDS, BUT YOU WENT ON CALLING HIM A FAG AND A PUSSY." Hermione screamed in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Harry bellowed back.

Hermione turned her back from him," Becca said she confronted you with a the problem that rumors were going around about Robert. Most saying how he didn't get the love he wanted from Andy." Hermione took a moment to breathe.

"Then you went on saying Robert was just a fag who could handle himself, and if he can't then he is a pussy." Hermione walked back over to the sofa and laid into Ron's arms.

"When did me and her get into an arguement?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"We've been together everyday this week." Ron said thinking about it.

"So there was no way she got into an arguement with me!" Harry said running for the dormitory again.

"Becca Weasley!" Harry bellowed.

"Robert hold on let me change my shirt." Becca said.

"What do you want Harry?" Becca screamed covering her boobs.

"I'm still mad at you for you turning your back on Robert." Becca added.

"I've been with Ron everyday!" Harry yelled,"And I wouldn't call Robert a fag or a pussy! I know he can fight. Remenber Robert that one quidditch match last year? Our team got jealous cause you guys won by a ten points mark."

Robert laughed," I remenber, you gave me a black eye and I gave you a bloody lip."

"Yea see me and him are old pals!"Harry said looking at Becca.

"What about a polyjuice potion?" Becca suggested from behind Robert.

"Who would want to ruin our friendship?"

Everyone paused for a second," Andy!"

"He would ruin my friendship with everyone and basically leaving him my ownly friend left." Robert said looking down.

"Look we can fight Fire with Water. Let's not spread rumors." Let's spread the truth!" Becca said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked looking at her.

"I mean let's get evidence that he loves you and wants you more then anything."

Robert smiled," Your right! Let's do it!"


	15. Reltionship Finally Getting To Much

Robert picked up his own Two-Way Mirror," Nicole Power." Robert ordered and Nicole came into view.

"What do you want?" Nicole asked looking at the mirror.

"I need to borrow Lucifer." Robert said looking at her.

Nicole whistled and the horned owl came flying into a view," Lucifer, I need you to fly to Robert's window he has a task for you." Nicole said letting her head fall back afterwards giggling.

"I'm gonna have to let you go now!" Nicole said pratically moaning.

The mirror blacked out and Becca and Robert started laughing," My sister didn't get her moaning from me."

Becca and him continued to laugh until finally Robert quit and started to write the letter that needed to be sent.

_Dear Andy,_

_I must know how you feel about me? I need to know cause I am falling in love with you. Maybe we can meet somewhere, sometime? SOON! I really need to talk about it with you, but please write back letting me know how you feel._

_Falling In Love,_

_ Robert M. Jacobs_

"That would work perfectly." Becca said reading it over his shoulder.

"Okay Lucifer." Robert said signaling the owl to come to him," You remenber who Andy is right?"

The owl screeched and took flight into the night air.

"Okay let's go play a game of checkers." Becca said after she realized it was like nine at night and they had already missed dinner.

Just as they were about to leave the room, Lucifer came screeching back into the room. Robert looked at the owl and realized it had already gotten a reply.

"Wow he doesn't waste any time." Becca said as Robert quickly took the letter in his hand.

_Dearest Love,_

_I love you like no other person could love you.I'm not sure where we can meet, but lets make it soon. We really need to talk._

_Always In Love,_

_Andy_

"Becca hand me that piece of paper over there." Robert said thinking.

_Dear Andy,_

_Me and my friend, Becca are about to go to the kitchen if you care to talk while we eat? And if you want you may bring a friend and eat with us? But we will be in the kitchen feeding our growling stomachs._

_Falling In Love,_

_Robert M. Jacobs_

Becca smiled as the owl flew out the window and they headed down the stairs. In the common room most students were working on homework or something. Jack jumped up," Becca what happened?"

"Oh sorry. I forgot, Robert I can't go with you." Remenbering that Jack was supposed to help her with her silencing charm.

"Okay well I will talk to you later?" Robert said walking out of the common room and heading for the kitchen.

Robert was half down the corridor when Nicole and Ginny screamed his name.

"Hey where ya goin?" Nicole asked tugging Ginny's hand.

"To the kitchen, I haven't eaten all day." Robert said smiling at them.

"You want to come with?" Robert asked changing his eyes into a crystal blue color.

"Sure!" Ginny said smiling.

"Okay, we'll go." Nicole added.

"Okay well here is the thing, Andy is meeting me."

"Why the fuck are you meeting him?" Nicole asked a look of disgust on her face.

"Because he is spreading rumors saying I'm beating him up because I like him and he won't love me back."

"The such a fucking lie!" Ginny said remenbering how Greg and Robert can't go long with out touching eachother.

"Well you guys will be my proof." Robert said hugging them.

Together they all walked down to the kitchen, just as Nicole opened the door a red beam hit her square in the jaw," What the fuck?!" Robert yelled as another beam shot at him.

"You may enter but not Ginny." Andy said firing a red beam at her.

Ginny flew backwards and hit the ground.

"You better explain what you just did that for and I want to know now!"Robert bellowed.

A pair of arms wrapped around Robert's arm immobilize him from using them, another quickly lifted him off the floor. Robert squirmed and tried to loosen the grip but it was a worthless effort," Andy you better explain quickly why am I unable to move?"

"Robert I have loved you from the moment I saw you and I want you to feel the same way as me." Andy slowly pulled out a little tube of pink fluid.

Robert slowly leveled with Andy, the pink fluid was ncorked and slowly dripped into Robert's mouth. Andy released Robert and kissed him, but Robert took this as a chance with all his force he spit the pink fluid into Andy's mouth and kept his lips pressed to Andy's except his were so tightly closed.

Andy was forced to drink the fluid," Robert I love you so much I want everyone to know it too."

Andy released Robert," Andy look your cool and everything but I'm with Greg and I don't want to be with anyone else. But we can be friends still right?"

Andy smiled," Ofcourse, we can. What ever you want."

"Well can you undo what you did with my sister and Ginny?"

Andy waved his wand and slowly they came to their sense.

"Thank you." Robert said running to them and making sure they were okay.

"What happened?" Nicole whispered.

"I will tell ya later, right now go back to the Gryffindor common room and tell Hermione everythng is gonna be fine and tell Harry to tell Becca that. I'm gonna visit my boyfriend." Robert said turning into a macaw and flying down the corridor out an open window.

Robert perched on Greg window still and looked into the bedroom.

"I will make you forget all about the filthy Mudblood Robert." Someone was saying.

"Malfoy, I'm not sure what I want any more." Greg said kissing Malfoy who had just lite a tiny candle.

There has to be more! Oh wait... I am getting to it! Sorry deal with this right now and as for those few reading the story thank you. And just so you know I don't take claim for any of the H/P characters in my story. They are J. K. Rowling's characters!


	16. Breaking Up

__

_WARNING_

_THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME MATERIALS THAT MAY BE AFFENSIVE TO SOME PEOPLE!_

__

_Greg,_

_So I'm just a filthy Mudblood? Yea you were worried about me cheating? I can't believe you went behind my back and FUCKED Malfoy? I can't believe this! You didn't even defend me when he called a Mudblood, you have disgraced my feeling for you! I never want to see you again! And I'm not quidditch captain any more either! Be cause I never want to see your face again! And I have warned Mrs. Weasley about it so our room are no longer together! I never want to hear your name again so don't try to contact me! It is all over now, you were caught! And I had just made Andy see that I was in love with you! And it was all wasted over nothing! I should have known you were to good to be true! You can't disgrace me any more. I have found just one thing left to say to you! GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU LYING ASSHOLE!_

_No Longer Yours,_

_Robert M. Jacobs_

Robert sent off Lucifer and reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out his cd player, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Robert was awoken by the sound of someone tapping on his window, Robert stood up and looked to see Lucifer sitting there. Robert opened the window and the owl flew into the room and landed on Robert's bed. Robert jumped into the bed and untied the letter.

_Dearest Regrets,_

_I'm sorry for sleeping with Malfoy. I was just really upset and needed something to settle my mind. Malfoy was there and everything just seemed to happened so fast. So I can't really explain how it happened but I found myself with him in my bed. It was a mistake I know that but still I must have a way to get back in your good ranking. Maybe you could join me in half' an hour for a swim? It is midnight right now. I would really appreciate it if you could. I know it is your favorite thing to do. The night is warm, and I'm pretty sure the water will feel good. _

_Forever In Debt,_

_Gregory D. Quincy_

Robert looked at his watch, it was twelve o' two a.m. and he quickly looked around the room, everyone was asleep. Robert jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in his swim trunks and changed into a macaw. Robert quickly flew through the window and landed on the ground near the lake.Robert quickly looked around and saw no one there.Slowly dropping his robe to the ground, Robert slid into the water. The warm air seemed to calm to the cooling water as Robert sank below the surface.As Robert surfaced, a black jaguar with a emerald pendent around it's neck slowly walked towards him. Robert was still for a second and then slowly it changed back into a human and looked out into the water. Greg stood there in his trunks looking around for Robert. Slowly Robert slid towards the shore traveling with the waves, Greg turned his back to look for Robert, just as Robert leaped from the water and tackled him.

"God!You scared the shit out of me!" Greg laughed hugging Robert.

"So I take it you forgive me?" Greg asked as Robert kissed him.

"I'm not sure. I might." Robert said playfully teasing Greg.

"Aww that not fair!" Greg said playfully dragging him into the water.

"Yes it is!" Robert said sliding into the water.

"No it isn't." Greg whined chasing Robert into the water.

"If you can catch me, I will forgive you."Robert said diving under the water.

"Fine, but I'm not a great swimmer." Greg said swimming after Robert.

"Robert?" Greg said like twenty minutes of trying to find Robert.

"Yes?" Robert asked from above him.

"That is cheating!" Greg said looking up.

"So is trying to find me by mind. You should have known I would barrier my mind from you." Robert said dropping into the water.

"Look do you forgive me or not?" Greg asked trying to pull off the puppy dog eyes.

"Not!" Robert said sticking out his tongue and diving under water.

Greg slowly swam towards shore and sat there driving off in silence. Robert swam up along side him," Look you hurt me really bad, and now you must pay so from now on while were in school or at Hogsmeade we do not know eachother. So from now till the school end we will no longer be together."

"Robert, if that is what you want, fine." Greg said seeming more down than before.

"It is." Robert said turning into a macaw and fly for the open window in his room, Robert was about to land in his bed but someone was laying in it. Robert quickly changed to humen and got dress in night pants, Robert shook his still drying hair and it turned in to a black color. Slowly he went to his desk drawer, and pulled out a candle and a pack of cigarettes. With his wand Robert lit the little candle, and looked at the body in his bed.'_Becca? What is she doing here? Should I wake her? No, she looks very worn out._' Robert lit a cigarette and laid down in bed.


	17. Good Night Fight

The sun had just began to rise when the screams hit Robert's ear, '_What the fuck I need more sleep!_' Robert thought and then the scream came again. _'Becca!_' Robert thought jumping up and running for the stairs, down in the common room a group of people were staring at a something. Robert forced his way to the from of the crowd, Becca was crying in a puddle of blood over a body.'_Harry!_' Robert ran and put an arm around Becca's shoulder, several people gasped. Robert looked at the body, it's head lay severed from the body, it was hardly recognizable to tell who it was, but Robert noticed the black glasses. Harry's blood covered the two, Becca still crying into Robert's shoulder.

"You two have some nerve!" Someone said from behind them.

"Greg?" Robert asked looking for the person but he knew the voice.

"He killed his self cause he went to see you and you were in bed with his girl!" Greg said as a look of disgust crossed his face.

"I don't know what your talking about, cause we never did anything together. I came in last night and she was asleep in my bed!" Robert said looking insulted.

"And why was that?" Greg asked looking at Becca.

"Because I had gotten into an arguement with Harry, and I need someone safe to talk to." Becca said crying more as she talked.

"Why didn't you go to one of your girlfriends?" Greg asked saying every syllable in girlfriends.

"I only have one and she wasn't awake." Becca said looking as if she was being interrogated.

"So Robert said he wasn't there when you got there." Greg said looking as if he had caught her mistake.

"I figured I would be awake when he got back. But I had been crying and that left me very worn out." Becca said wiping tears from her eyes but only smearing blood on her pale face.

"Why didn't you wake her up?" Greg asked turning on Robert like a angry jaguar.

"Because she looked worn out! I came back in from a swim and found her asleep in my bed.So I left her asleep." Robert said standing up.

Suddenly the head of the house, Professor Sprout, came into the common room," What is going on?!" Professor Sprout asked as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

Professor Sprout's eyes went from the decapitated body, to Becca (covered in body crying tears), finally to Robert( covered in blood with his fist clinched ready to punch Greg), "ou two come with me!" Professor Sprout shouted walking towards the exit.

Just as they walked out of the common room, Dumbledore walked around the corner eating a chocolate frog. Dumbledore looked at Professor Sprout and then at the blood cover children," What happened?"

"I haven't got the story but Harry Potter was found dead in our common room and these two were covered in his blood." Professor Sprout said.

"Well maybe we should go to my office and let them tell us the truth, you and Miss, Weasley shall go to my office ahead of us." Dumbledore said looking at Robert.

The two walked off for Dumbledore's office," Robert, you got a light on you?"

Robert looked at Dumbledore, '_Is he serious?_' Robert pulled out his lighter and flicked it open releasing a blue dragon flame.Dumbledore lit his cigarette and offered one to Robert. Robert took it and lit it too.

"So Robert what happened last night?" Dumbledore asked sounding more like a friend then a principal.

Robert for some reason told him everything that happened from the swim to this morning. Dumbledore was incredible quiet through the whole thing.When he finshed, he looked at Dumbledore. '_Why did I just tell him all of that?_' Robert thought taking another puff of his cigarette.

"You just told me that because of that cigarette." Dumbldore said looking at it.

"What did you say?" Robert asked looking at him.

"I answered your question."

"But, sir, I didn't ask one." Robert said a little confused.

"Yes you did. You asked why you told me all that stuff."

"I said that in my mind."

"And I read it. The answer is that cigarette, it was dipped in a Veritaserum."

Robert dropped the cigarette and knew they were gonna trick Becca into one too._'Well I hope she doesn't spill anything she didn't tell me.'_ Robert thought looking at Dumbledore.

"You may go back to your room Robert."Dumbledore said looking away.

"And don't go to class today, we are gonna need you again.", Dumbldore added.

Robert ran back into the common room pass the crowd of people still looking at Harry's body. To his room and quickly changed into a macaw and flew out the window towards the Gryffindor Tower. Landing on the window still for Ginny, Nicole, and Hermione's room.

"Miss. Weasley, we have recieved permisson to pull the memory from you and watch it. Will you allow this?" Professor Dumbledore asked looking at her.

"If it will help find Harry's killer." Becca said as Dumbledore raised a wand to her temple and pulled a silver strand from it. Becca watched as he dropped the strand into the basin, Dumblebore walked over and watched it began:

_Becca sitting in the library in the arms of Harry. Harry has a bruise on his face, looks kind like a punch to the jaw but no telling._

_"Harry, what has been going on with you lately? You been acting strange!" Becca said looking into Harry's eyes._

_"I'm not sure. I keep blacking out. And this mornin I awoke by the lake and I don't remenber how I got out from my dorm."Harry said looking at her._

_"Well maybe we shouldn't see eachother until you find out!" Becca said pulling from his brace._

_"No!" Harry said grabbing Becca wrist._

_"Let me go!" Becca screamed but Harry remain tight on her wrist._

_"Tell me you love me!" Harry said his voice full of rage._

_"No! Harry let go! Your hurting me!" Becca screamed as her wrist started to bruise._

_"Baby, I'm sorry." Harry said his returning to usual._

_Becca rubbed her wrist as it had started to bleed," Harry Potter you have no right to touch me! It is over! Don't come near me anymore!"Becca said running from the library towards the Ravenclaw common room._

_"Jack?" Becca said incomplete darkness._

_Soft breathing was her only answer, slowly Becca left the room and softly shut the door. Becca ran down the stairs and entered the other door. Becca slowly entered Robert's dorm but found his bed empty and the window open. Slowly she lay down on the bed, softly falling asleep._

_"Robert?" Becca whispered to the sleeping body next to her._

_"Hmmmm." Was all she recieved back._

_Becca quickly got up from the bed and headed down the stairs when she was finally into the common room she spotted the body. Harry laying on the floor with his head severed from his body. Becca ran over to the body and screamed a cry misery and sorrow._

"It wasn't her and she doesn't know who it was either." Dumbledore spoke to everyone.


End file.
